


Outrageous Flirting

by MyWitch



Series: 25 Days of Drawing - 2016 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, outrageous flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: The rest of the party fades to background noise as Snape and Granger pretend to read their books.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamy_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Dragon/gifts).




End file.
